Avatar: The TRUE Last Airbender
by Evanesence Luv
Summary: Leanna Marie Claire Shania Pavilionia Love gets forced into the Avatar World and learns that she is the REAL last Airbender and second Avatar and helps the Gaang rescue the world. But how can she do that with all the canons chasing after her! AangxOC SokkaxOC ZhaoxOC IrohxOC ZukoxOC KataraxOC AppaxOC OzaixOC Everyone ElsexOC (Same OC)
1. Gothic Luv

AN: This is my first fanfic and it does follow the Book 1: Water timeline :) I hope you enjoy it. I hoped I described myself good enough for you.

...

Hello. My name is Leanna Sun'Shine Alexandria Shanise Marie Claire Wayfinder (AN geddit? Its my irl name (ANAN well just Leanna Claire is lol)), and I am 14. But you may call me Leanna.

I have scarlet red hair with strands so perfectly straightened it looked as though it was unchanging. It reached as far as the floor, my height being that of a small child which was merely 5"4. The gorgeous ember red hair was outlined with violet and pink cotton candy punk-looking colors that challenged all of the others. The tips were narrow, and at the same time flat. The roots of my hair were black which was not my natural hair color. The color I was born with was the amber red, which was more dark, resembling a bloody looking color. My eyes was purple during dusk, green during day, white during sunset, and yellow during night. My eyelashes were very long like a bufferfly's wings and blacked with dark makeup. Whenever I blinked, my eyes fluttered beautifully. The shades changed slowly according to the setting of day, which had an impact on me, as well. I had a blackened tattoo with several different dark colors and a variety of greys, mainly dark. On the back of my left leg, I had embroiled into my skin the numbering of 666, outlined by a satanic star. The inner lines of said tattoo were reddened, the color of a velvet shade of blood. On my back, I had a Skrillix and Evanesence tattoo. The logos were small, but had a foggish black emit from it. It made the design look venomous. Midway through my hairline in a zigzag shape my hair had purple highlights that appealed gorgeously in the midnight moonlight and in the fiery sun. Near the root of my head at my scalp I had white streaks which only firmed visible whenever I wore my hair up. I liked to wear my hair down. My current hairstyle had beautiful curled locks that remained straight or messy. My hair had an aroma to it that made it smell fresher than love itself, much like my own beauty. Whenever I got angry, I found my eyes turning a grotesque fiery red which then I could use to observe the souls of humanity. The anger red of my eyes sometimes correlates to my red ruby cheeks. My lip stick was a a dark, gothic black, which I shaded in as darkly as possible. It matched the night-shade colors of my black eye-liner, black blush, and especially black eye shadow. My face was like the miserable blackened sky of night. My attire consisted of a necklace of an ember red cross, and white coffin in a dark pattern around my neck. The chain was made of a thin titanium wire, which secured the necklace. I wore a small, pitch-black corset, laced up in a pattern up to her neck. The laces was a dark neon-green which glistened unusually in the morning shades. It reflected her feelings in some aspects. Embedded on the bosom was a patch that said 666 and a crucifix design under the laces of her corset. The bottom of my corset went as far as mid-thigh, its silky material leaning outwards freely. On my left shoulder I had a blood-red satanic star tattoo on my shoulder. It had the design resembling blood dripping from the center. On my eyelids, I had a black pentagram tattoo, which my hair made translucent through its shiny locks of beauty. On both my arms I wore twenty different bracelets, most of which being gothic designs and spiked bracelets. Most severe accessories from hot topic. There were several that had a coffin design wielding it, with blackened chains and scarlet red handles. The color black never ceased from her attire. I wore black-spiked combat boots, which reached knee high. The combat boots on the side up my leg had dangerous spikes that looked as sharp and dangerous as a snake-bite tooth. My long scarlet fish nets covered pale legs. I wore black nail polish constantly that was as dark as a nightingale. The combat boots had black lacings that were tied effortlessly. The strings of the boots were made out of ribbon-like strands, much like that of my corset. I carried a porcelain black textbook, which I always had in my hand. The book was most valuable to me. The spine was spiked, and very lightweight as though it was a journal. The book contained Wiccan and Satanic spells and translations only I could read. Sometimes I used it to communicate with ghosts or unworldly dark spirits. I carried a black coffin handbag which was the size of my head. The design had a black buckle. The silhouette was laced carefully among the seams of the bag, made with alternative colors of res strands and black strands nitted accordingly. The handle of the bag was made of a thick, pliable string, tied together fashionably to secure the handle and stabilize it to eliminate the possibility of it tearing. The contents on the inside was my Invader Zim iPhone and my black wallet. I carried around a laced black umbrella that I always held in my second hand. I used it to walk outside in the broad daylight as normal Goths usually should. I hated the T-Word: Tan. I admired my ghostly pale tone, and strayed from sunlight whenever possible. The sunlight disgusted me because of many reasons. It was too bright for my liking, and did not correlate accordingly to my dark gothic feelings, oh no. The back of my jaw I had sharp teeth that resembled fangs, which was my wisdom teeth, of course. Whenever I needed any attire of sorts, I did all of my shopping at Hot Topic. Only. Aeropostale, Hollister, and American Eagle are prep stores, where all the mainstream preps go to do their shopping. My mom always buys me white and pink clothes from those stores, but I always use the preppy clothes as a satanic offering. I cut the fabric up, cut myself, and let my blood drench and stain the fabric. As an offering of worship, I proceed to usually burn it whole. I was the spitting image of Marilyn Monroe, except gothic and in anime form (and, of course, much more beautiful!)

Have I forgot to mention I am a straight A+ High School student (AN: I really do get those grades irl) and apparently I am the smartest girl to exist? I met Einstein and we took an IQ test. I beat him with an IQ of 100%. He had 57%. This took place in modern day United States, in 2014. Einstein just somehow came back suddenly to challenge me. Don't ask how or why, please.

I take many advanced classes such as Chemistry, Physics, Anatomy, and blah blah blah. I am actually the smartest in the school (Not to mention the prettiest), despite my inner shyness. Preps were always jealous of me.

Preps were staring preppily at me across the hall. I raised my middle finger to them suicidally. I swayed my perfect hips out of the building in a gorgeous manner. I was thin, but had 30 Triple D boob cups. All the guys stared at me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh my God, it's, like, that stupid Leanna chick," Sarah said. She was super preppy and the head of the cheerleading team. She was also a major *** (AN: I'm not gunna cuss because cussing is wrong but it's because I am writing on fanfiction cuz I really wanna put it there because it's funny because it's true!)

"You're just jealous of me!" I said.

I was super smart and Sarah didn't know what to say as a comeback (and who would?) to something so intelligent.

...

When I left the school building, I took a cigarette out of my pocket and started smoking it. I got home and turned on Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"I wish Avatar was real!" I said suicidally.

Just then, Aang was walking toward the TV really dramatically. He popped his head out.

"Leanna, you gotta come with us!" Aang said.

"Oh my goodness! No!" I started crying dramatically.

Aang looked super sad as I took a dagger out and cut my wrists. I stopped crying after seeing Aang sad cus it made me pretty sad too.

"Please!" Aang begged.

"I guess...I have no other choice," I crawled into my TV dramatically.

...

AN: CLIFF HANGER :) lol Stay tuned. Please review.


	2. Satanic Friends

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Leannabending. Long ago, the four nations lived together in Harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the TRUE Avatar, master of all Five Elements could stop them. But when the world needed HER most, she vanished. My brother and I met the REAL REAL Avatar, a goth girl named Leanna. And although she has alot to learn (_Not really) _I believe she can save the world!_

_DuDuhhDumDumDummmDum (Just pretend is the Avatar tempo opening thingy)_

_Previously on Avatar:_

"Leanna, you have to come with us!"

"I GUESS...I have no other choice!" she screamed suicidally.

...

"This is appa katara &amp; sokka" Aang introduced.

Aang had dark blood red eyes, and lots of satanic Pentegram tattoos instead of gay arrows. He also wore all black funeral clothes. Katata was actually a lesbian irl cus she thought having sex with girls was cool. Katana had blood red hair and vampire fangs and wore fishnets like a stripper would. Sokka had black hair and yellow Silverstone colored eyes and HE was a irl vampire too and Leanna thought this gothicness was super cool.

"i take it this is the mortal leanna u were talking so profoundly of...shall we suckher blood dry? What do u think brother?" Asked katara suicidally.

"Stop we need to spare her she is extremely gorgeous and we foumd her 4 a reason, sis. Let's not eat her."

"Ty," Leanna started sniffling sexilly. Her gothic midnight black hair was wicked and satanic and cool. "Where r we going next"

"TheKyoshi Island," shrkeked aang psychotically. "we are going to kill everyone in th world with your help and we will start a brand new world where we worship Satan and shop at Hot Topic...Only!"

The group of 4 laughed in unison and poured a glass of blood in cups and cheered and drank as they flew away on appa.


	3. Satans Love

An: idk how i didnt get NY reviews on chapter it was good and well thought out oh well hopefully this one will blow u away its rlly amazing BTW MGK ILY U ROK SO DO U EVVY ILY TOO!1

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Leannabending. Long ago, the four nations lived together in Harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the TRUE Avatar, master of all Five Elements could stop them. But when the world needed HER most, she vanished. My brother and I met the REAL REAL Avatar, a goth girl named Leanna. And although she has alot to learn (_Not really) _I believe she can save the world!_

_DuDuhhDumDumDummmDum (Just pretend is the Avatar tempo opening thingy)_

_Previously on Avatar:_

"This is Appa, Katara, and Sokka," Aang introduced.

_DRAMATIC FLASH._

"Next stop, The Keyoshi Island!"

* * *

When Appa landed Aang jumped on the beach and gave a gay speech about the Elphant Koi fish that he was going to ride. When we landed, Aang started crying and was going to commit suicide. Katara, Sokka, Appa and Momo tried to talk him outta it, but it was pointless, cus he had a chainsaw pointed at his throat. But when Leanna appeared, after taking a pooping break, she was like "Omg Aang! What are you thinking?!"

Leanna took down her scarlet red, wavy hair. She looked like Jessica from the Movie 'Who Framed Roger Rabit'. Her dusk yellow eyes made, more or less, the everlasting and (obviously) all the significant and finer features of her dark tanned face. She wore a mini skirt with red ovals embroider onto it, and a black 'AC/DC' tank top because she wasn't about to sport some preppy Hollister/Aeropostale clothes. She would rather bake at 1000 degrees and be tortured at the cross then wear preppy clothes FOR REAL. Leanna wore dark blue mascara that reflected her inner sorrow, and was smoking two cigarettes at once while talking to Aang.

"Why shouldn't I kill myself?" Aang said gothically. Aang was very satanic and evil just like her which turned her tf on.

"Because Aang, if you kill yourself..._I will too!"_ Leanna started crying script, gothic blood red tears streaming out of her gorgeous crystal blue eyes. Aang decided not to kill himself because he didn't want Leanna to too. They both knew Hell was awesome and sexy, but they needed to kill all the preps in the Avatar world first so preps and posers can be their slaves in the underworld.

Leanna was very pursuasive. Everything about her turned Aang on. When Aang kissed Leanna out of the nowhere she gasped and Katara gasped and Sokka gasped dramatically. Then they were surrounded by Keyoshi Warriors.

"Omg!" Katara, Aang, and Sokka were instantly knocked out with one blow to their heads. The warriors tried to knock Lenna out too.

You couldn't believe it. The KeyoshI warriors were wearing pink. Pink means the death sentence. Leanna grew Angel Wings (she was part spirit for some reason), and sent a Firebended a 10,000 mile wide flamethrower at the warriors, burning them to ashes. Leanna laughed while they died and screamed for mercy, but also cried sexily cus she guilty even though it was clearly the right thing to do.

"Leanna u save us," Sokka said, hugging Leanna.

When Leanna saw over Sokkas shoulder that Aang saw, Aang flew away gothically and dramaticaly because she knew Aang was about to tell her he really loved her.

"Omg, Aang!"

...daht...d...

An Wow thank Satan ( GEDDIT?! I didn't say God insted i rally sed Satan cus praying to the devil is kewl LOL) ty Satan im glad leanna saved aang and killed those fkn preps and posers (:

RAMENBAR 2 REVIEW EVERY1 NOFLAMEEz PREPS/POSERz will be punished


End file.
